


Hemi

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hemipenis, M/M, Other, Paralysis, Rimming, Xenophilia, becomes full consent, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 18 - XenophiliaCuriousCat Anon Prompt: any chance for some kanima related hijinks? Seems totally appropriate to have some situational bondage.. also prehensile tail? With so many paralyzed over the course of the series think of the options! What about Stiles getting pounded when immobile ontop of Derek and Derek can feel the Kanima through where they are touching? Happy Kinktober to you!





	Hemi

Stiles fucking hated Matt. Hated him. This is twice now that he and Derek have been stuck together because of Matt and the kanima, and somehow this is even more awkward than trying to hold Derek up a pool for hours on end. Stiles is only the tiniest bit grateful that the paralytic venom means at least his cock isn’t hardening from being pressed against Derek’s (which feels fucking massive beneath him, even without being hard). It’s like his best fantasy has been twisted into a shit nightmare and Stiles would kill Matt himself if he could do literally anything more than blink, swallow, and talk.

Matt had disappeared further into the station when the shooting started, but he’d left his monster behind. Stiles can’t see it from how he’s stacked on top of Derek like a wooden board, but he can hear the swish of its tail, the soft hissing noise it keeps emitting, the click of claws on tile as it moves. He can also hear the shouts and gunshots ringing through occasionally, is grateful every time he hears his dad’s voice and knows at least that he’s still alive. Eventually, the sounds in the station start to die down and Stiles doesn’t know if he hopes someone will come rescue them soon and risk dealing with the kanima or if that means they’ll move along and Matt will call his monster away with him.

Turns out, neither of those things happen. After several minutes of near silence (during which Stiles has to fight with himself not to start rambling just to fill it), the kanima makes an unholy and shiver inducing - if he could shiver anyhow - kind of noise and then there are clawed hand and arms wrapping around he and Derek both, and just how fucking strong is this thing? They get lifted and crushed to its chest and Stiles can see his alarm mirrored in Derek’s gaze as they’re taken from the station, out a back door, down an alley, into a fucking sewer for christ’s sake.

It’s dark and Stiles can’t turn his head or make his eyes go any bigger, so he gives in and just closes them, feels Derek trying to keep his breathing even, something for Stiles to match since a panic attack won’t do either of them any good. Eventually they stop moving, get set down. It’s still super dim, barely enough light to see Derek’s face clearly. Stiles cries out when he feels another slash across the back of his neck, a renewal of the paralytic. He sees one dripping claw sneak beneath Derek, likely giving him more of the same, and Stiles pretty much wants to cry because he’d thought at least Derek might have been close to regaining some sort of movement, but that’s definitely not going to happen anytime soon. He worries a lot about what Matt wants with them.

Except apparently there is no Matt coming, that’s what Stiles realizes after 20 minutes of the kanima stalking around wherever it’s brought them. It doesn’t seem to be waiting for anything except the paralytic venom to take full effect again. Almost as soon as it does, as soon as any sensation of potential motion dies in Stiles’ mind, the monster is back, clawed hands surprisingly gentle as the run over his body. Stiles isn’t sure what’s happening at first - he can feel but not understand, until fabric flutters past his face and he realizes it’s shredding his clothes off of him. He’d say something, except so far the monster hasn’t given any indication that it can speak or understand them, and he’d rather reserve shouting for when it matters.

He’s lifted and rolled off of Derek, his head flopping to the side, giving him a clear view of the kanima doing away with Derek’s clothes, leaving them both bare aside from their shoes. At least they’ll have foot protection if they can ever get out of here. Stiles still can’t really make anything out beyond the patch of ground the two of them are on. Also he was totally right, Derek’s cock, when revealed, is soft but still huge and Stiles hopes he’s a shower and not a grower because he can’t imagine it getting bigger. He’d ask but it’s really not the time or place. Especially when the kanima rolls him back on top of Derek and it’s all skin on skin on cocks. Jesus, it really is his best fantasies turned nightmare. Now he’s going to know what it feels like to have Derek’s naked body pressed against his and it’s always going to also be tied to being paralyzed and kidnapped and that’s so unfair because Derek will probably never ever touch him again after this.

Stiles should’ve maybe been paying more attention to what the kanima was doing though, because while naked Derek was understandably distracting, he really should’ve been asking himself why the hell the monster was getting them naked in the first place. He does get an answer to his unthought question when he feels his cheeks being spread open, a sticky-slimy wetness trailing up his cleft.

“What the fuck? What the fuck? Why is it doing that?” Stiles can feel his heart rate ticking up, can feel his breath shortening into worried pants.

“Stiles. Stiles! Hey, focus. What is it doing?” Stiles does his best to focus his eyes on Derek’s, to calm his breathing so he can answer. 

“It’s...it has...its tongue I think…” It’s hard for him to articulate, to explain. Especially because, as horrifying as it is to have this monster touching him, he doesn’t hate it. In fact, that tongue feels thick and wet and it’s making his body tingle inside, like how it does when he gets hard even though he can’t at the moment. Derek’s nostrils flare, likely trying to figure out what Stiles is talking about, and then his eyes widen, gaze shocked.

“Are you..”

“Shut up, I can’t help it okay. I’m a teenage boy with a healthy libido. It’s putting its tongue in my ass, which is a thing I’ve thought about but never actually experienced okay? It’s not my fault it feels good.” Derek’s eyes go somehow wider, his nostrils flaring again, tongue darting out to lick at his lips.

“Tell me.”

“What?”

“Tell me what it feels like.” And holy fuck, Derek’s voice has gone husky, his pupils dilating.

“Okay. Yeah, I can. Okay.” Stiles has to close his eyes because god damn his cock for not being able to enjoy this properly. “It’s wet, almost slimy, but it doesn’t feel bad. It feels so good. It’s warm too, and I can feel how soaked it’s getting me. I’m practically dripping with spit. Oh fuck, god, he’s trying to push it in me. It’s so fucking thick Derek, thicker than my fingers, thick like a cock. Oh fuck fuck fuck, it’s going in, I’m so relaxed from the venom that I’m just taking it. Holy fuck.” The kanima keeps thrusting it’s tongue in and out and Stiles moans at the wet full feeling of it, wishes he could get hard, knows he’d be seconds from coming if he could. And then it takes its tongue away and he whines in loss.

“Oh fuck, you weren’t lying. God that feels good.” Derek’s moaning beneath him and as much as Stiles wishes that tongue had stayed in him, he also wishes he could watch it opening Derek up, see what the monster is doing to reduce Derek to moans and whimpers. It spends about the same amount of time working Derek open as it did Stiles and then it’s moving back and off of them and they both cry out at the loss, but they don’t have long to wonder why.

“Oh my god. Derek, Derek, oh fuck that’s it’s cock. Oh god. It’s fucking big, bigger than you. Oh fuck what the fuck? It’s got two cocks. Oh fuck.” Stiles can feel it shifting behind him, can feel the strangeness of the cockheads as they probe at his hole. He worries for a moment that the kanima will just shove them both in, not like he could stop it, but it doesn’t. And then Derek is swearing beneath him too. “Oh my god, it’s going to fuck us both at once. Oh fuck.”

It takes some work, from what Stiles can feel, but he and Derek both cry out when the monster gets its cocks into them at the same time, thrusting forward. They can’t do anything but lie there and take it as it hammers away at them, it’s strange flowered cockhead hitting Stiles’ prostate more often than not. He can feel the wetness growing between he and Derek, knows they’re both leaking precome despite not being able to get hard. God how he wishes he could. Wishes he could stroke them off together as they get taken at the same time by this monster, feels so full and needy from it. It feels so good he doesn’t even realize when his cock finally does fatten up, when Derek’s does the same. Doesn’t realize when they start rocking back into the monster’s thrusts, rubbing off against one another, swallowing each others moans. Doesn’t even realize when they join hands, the monster’s clawed ones clasped between them as the three of them rock over the hard ground, rutting until a particularly hard thrust shoves them both over the edge. There’s a strange swelling in the monster’s cocks, and then it’s shoving in deep, grinding as it pumps what feels like liters of come inside of them, all three slumping over when it finishes.

The monster’s cocks slowly recede back inside of it, come gushing out of their holes. Stiles whines and Derek kisses him through it, shushing him, the monster on his back curling around him tighter, its tail slipping beneath them to cradle Derek too. It takes a long while before they can move on shaky legs, bodies slicked with sweat and come and spit. When Stiles and Derek finally get to their feet, the kanima moves in front of them, body crouched, head tilted sideways and gaze tipped down, offering up it’s clawed hands to them, fingers uncurling to reveal its palms, holding one out to each of them.

“What’s it doing?” Derek sounds wrecked and puzzled and Stiles has think harder than he should before he can answer.

“I think Matt’s dead.” The kanima makes a weird little keening noise at that, something that sounds like loss and relief all at once. “I think it wants a new master. Masters. Us.” Derek’s eyes go big again, but when Stiles starts to reach forward, his own palm flat and facing out, Derek is quick to follow suit, shivering as he feels the cool scales against his skin again. The kanima looks at them both in turn, eyes flashing as it acknowledges them as its own now, and then nuzzles up to them, taking turns licking at their groins, trying to clean up their combined spunk.

“This is great and all, but maybe we can move this to a place with a bed. If we’re going to keep fucking, I’d like to be warmer, and more comfortable.” Derek snorts at Stiles, even as they both caress the kanima’s face, unafraid of those sharp teeth and claws now. Stiles trusts the monster can lead them back outside, get them to Derek’s loft, hopefully without any of them being spotted by someone since they’re still very very naked. He also worries at what they’ll do with whoever the monster really is, but that’s not a problem for right this minute, right now he wants to get inside somewhere warmer and see how prehensile that tail is.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
